I Will Remember You
by EllimistGirl
Summary: Yet another tribute to the Animorphs series and Jake's post-war depression. And yes it is a music video. Oh the horror.


I Will Remember You

I Will Remember You   
by EllimistGirl

  
  
  


Summary: Yet another tribute to the ending of the Animorphs and Jake's depression.   


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

We see Jake laying on a bed in his room. He's holding two pictures: one of Tom, and one of Rachel, and is silently crying.   
_I will remember you, will you remember me?_   
_ Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories._ He slowly falls into a troubled sleep, still holding the picture and starts dreaming...   


Jake is in a movie theater with only one chair. We see his face from the side as Jake looks up when the 'movie' starts:   
_Remember the good times that we had _Flash of the Animorphs on the beach after #33 with Jake and Marco throwing the frisbee, Cassie wading in the ocean, and Rachel and Tobias morphing. Present Jake looks on smiling at the memories.   
_We let them slip away away from us when things got bad _Cut to #47 when Rachel is freaking out after Cassie is captured and Marco is blaming her for it.   
_How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun, I wanna feel_   
__ your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one Fade to the dance in #33. You can see the two couples dancing with each other and Marco on one side joking with a girl.   
_I will remember you, will you remember me?_   
_ Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories. _Suddenly the film starts speeding up showing only brief glances of the scenes. Through this, we see Jake's face start contorting into a face of anger.   
  
_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep, _The film suddenly stops on the scene of Ax looking up into the stars at night, searching for his home star. He looks at the dark sky, then lowers his main eyes disappointedly.   
_Standing on the edge of something much too deep. _The movie moves on to the scene of the Animorphs minus Jake arguing in the mall in MM3. The Time Matrix can be seen behind them for a minute, then it disappears.   
_It's funny how we feel so much, but we cannot say a word,_   
_ we are screaming inside, where we can't be heard. _Tom comes on the screen as he appears normal for a second, then his face contorts into pain. After a minute of the real Tom fighting, his face goes back to normal.   
_I will remember you, will you remember me, don't let your_   
_ life pass you by, weep not for the memories._ Jake suddenly can't stand it anymore. He jumps out of the single chair and runs out into the streets. It's nighttime and as he looks at the people passing by, he recognizes some of their faces and sees all of their scars. Horrified, he realizes that they are the faces of the Controllers that they killed during the war. Hork-Bajir and Taxxons start appearing too. Jake begins to walk away, then runs away from them as the dead Controllers start chasing after him.

_So afraid to love you, more afraid to lose, clinging to a past_   
_ that doesn't let me choose. _We can see Jake from the front as his face goes numb with shock. Pan to what he's looking at. It's Cassie in her normal clothes, wearing a serene expression on her face.   
_Once there was darkness, deep and endless night, you gave_   
_ me everything you had, oh you gave me light. _Hesitantly, Jake walks up to her and gently pulls her into his arms. She hugs him back tightly, and kisses him gently.

_I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your_   
__ life pass you by, weep not for the memories. The former Controllers catch up with them, and Jake looks at them. Some just walk by, some stare angrily and accusatory at him, but others walk up and seem to offer their thanks for fighting to free them.   
_I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your_   
_ life pass you by, weep not for the memories. _Out of the Controllers, Rachel and Tom step forward, both with scars showing how they died. Jake seems to regard them fearfully, waiting for the scathing accusations and threats. Rachel steps forward to him and gives him a few cross words. Then her face softens and she seems to give him words of advice and a smile. Tom gives him advice, a hug, and forgiveness. They disappear as he wakes up...   
__

It's morning. The sun filters through the blinds and over Jake's face as he wakes up. He remembers smiles slightly, puts the pictures on the nightstand. He then walks out of the room to prepare for the new mission.   
_Weep not for the memories _We get a close up of the two pictures of Rachel and Tom and slowly fade to black.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
A/N: Lenalaye and Momo Claus, please review! Heck, anyone please review! Adios from Florida and turn off the lights when you're done. Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
